Invisible
by Shinju Ageha
Summary: Bukan salah mereka kalau mereka tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Ini semua adalah pilihanku sendiri, yang kuputuskan sejak dulu demi mereka... Slight PruCan dan USUK, sedikit crossovers.


Hetalia Axis Powers – Fanfiction

SHINJU Ageha

INVISIBLE

"Biarlah aku menjadi keberadaan yang terlupakan. Ini semua kulakukan demi mereka. Asal mereka berdua bahagia, aku juga bahagia…"

Pairing : PruCan, slight USUK

Warning : sedikit crossovers, contain shonen-ai.

Disclaimer : Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

"Selamat siang, Mattie…!"

Aku terlonjak kaget ketika sepasang lengan tiba-tiba memelukku dari belakang. Namun karena aku mengenali siapa orang itu, aku tidak memberontak. Aku tersenyum kecil dan menoleh padanya.

"Hai, Gil…" balasku pada pemuda berambut putih itu. Pemuda yang adalah mantan personifikasi Jerman Timur itu tersenyum lebar padaku.

"Rapat G-8 sudah selesai, kan? Habis ini aku main ke rumahmu ya…! Buatkan aku yang awesome ini pancake~" kata Gilbert sambil mendengkur pelan di leherku, membuatku sedikit geli. Aku mendengus di sela tawa kecilku.

"Kau ini… jangan main ke rumah orang hanya untuk numpang makan, dong…" kataku sambil berusaha melonggarkan lengannya yang melingkari leherku. "Boleh saja sih, tapi… jangan lama-lama ya… Aku masih ada banyak… UHUK! GIL…! Kau mencekikku!"

"Ups…" segera pemuda bermata merah itu melepaskan lengannya dari leherku. Aku langsung menarik napas panjang untuk mengisi pasokan oksigen di paru-paruku. "Hehehe… maaf, Matt… Kamu baik-baik saja?" katanya dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya.

Aku mendengus kecil. Bukan berarti aku tidak suka karena hampir setiap hari ia mampir ke rumahku hanya untuk minta dibuatkan pancake. Aku senang sekali malah. Siapapun pasti merasa senang kalau masakannya dimakan dengan senang hati oleh orang lain bukan?

Lagipula, Gilbert hanya salah satu dari sedikit sekali orang yang mengingat keberadaanku…

"Bagaimana rapatmu hari ini, Matt?" tanya Gilbert ketika kami berjalan pulang menuju rumahku.

"Hh… seperti biasanya saja." Kataku sambil menghela napas lelah. "Kak Arthur dan Kak Francis lagi-lagi bertengkar, Alfred malah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat keributan mereka, Kiku berusaha melerai, Ludwig melerai mereka dengan bentakannya, Ivan menghentikan mereka dengan aura mautnya, Feliciano asyik bermain di pojokan dengan kucing-kucingnya… Semuanya kacau dan melelahkan seperti biasanya…"

Gilbert kembali tertawa kecil dan menepuk puncak kepalaku. "Hahaha… sabar ya. Aku ngerti gimana capeknya…" katanya penuh simpati.

"Terus, kamu sendiri gimana, Matt?" tanya Gilbert lagi.

Senyumku sedikit menipis mendengar pertanyaan kali ini. "Seperti biasanya juga." Jawabku datar. "Lagi-lagi tak ada yang menganggapku…"

Gilbert mendengus. "Sudahlah, biarkan saja mereka yang tidak mempedulikan kamu." Katanya sambil merangkul bahunya. "Mereka saja yang bodoh karena tidak menyadari kamu yang awesome ini!"

Aku merasa sedikit salah tingkah mendengarnya.

"Aku nggak ngerti, kenapa sih, mereka selalu melupakan keberadaanmu?" kata Gilbert lagi. "Kau ini terlalu awesome untuk dilupakan segampang itu!"

Mendengar pertanyaan –atau pernyataan?- barusan, senyum tipis kembali terkembang di bibirku. Memori masa lalu itu kembali berputar di ingatanku, membawaku ke dalam sebuah nostalgia sekitar satu abad yang lalu…

"Ini bukan salah mereka kok, Gil…" kataku pelan dalam pelukan lengan Gilbert.

_Ya, ini sama sekali bukan salah mereka…_

_ Ini semua adalah pilihanku sendiri…_

_

* * *

_

**FLASHBACK**

"Alfred mana, Matt…?"

"Al pergi keluar. Sebentar lagi juga pulang, kok…"

"Oh… kalau begitu, aku pulang sekarang saja, ya. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan."

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat Kak Arthur melangkah keluar dari rumah ini. Aku hanya bisa menatap punggungnya yang semakin lama berjalan semakin menjauh, hingga akhirnya menghilang di ujung jalan. Sedikitpun aku tak berusaha menghentikannya. Aku tak bisa berkata, "Temuilah Alfred untuk sekali ini saja, kak. Kalian sudah lama tidak bertemu, kan?"

Bukankah memang itu yang diinginkan Kak Arthur?

Sejak kakakku yang merupakan personifikasi negara Amerika itu mendeklarasikan kemerdekaannya dari Inggris, Kak Arthur dan Alfred tak pernah lagi saling bertatap muka. Aku tahu mereka saling menghindari satu sama lain.

Aku menghela napas panjang seraya menutup pintu depan rumahku. Pandanganku lalu menerawang mengamati setiap sudut rumah besar ini.

Rumah ini terasa sangat luas. Jauh lebih luas dari yang terakhir kali kuingat…

_Hanya aku dan Alfred yang tinggal di sini…_

Dengan membayangkannya saja, aku bisa merasakan dadaku terasa sesak. Sekilas ingatan di masa lalu muncul dalam bayanganku. Saat-saat dimana kita selalu bermain berempat di ruang keluarga ini dulu. Aku, Alfred, Kak Francis, dan Kak Arthur.

Saat-saat seperti itu, mungkin kini hanya tinggal kenangan. Kak Francis, apalagi Kak Arthur, mungkin tak akan pernah lagi datang untuk bermain ke rumah ini.

Awalnya kupikir itu wajar saja. Bukankah kami sendiri yang mengatakan kalau kami sudah dewasa? Bahwa kami sudah cukup mandiri untuk bisa berdiri di atas kaki kami sendiri? Bahwa kami tak terlalu membutuhkan tangan mereka lagi?

Tak kusangka akan seberat ini…

Aku melangkah memasuki kamar tidurku. Kuhempaskan tubuhku ke atas tempat tidur, menatap langit-langit kamar. Bahkan di telingaku masih terngiang jelas perkataan Alfred beberapa tahun yang lalu itu, seolah baru terjadi kemarin.

_"Memerdekakan diri dari Inggris…? Kenapa harus begitu, Al?"_

_ "Bukankah sudah jelas? Rakyatku mendesak! Mereka sudah capek akan segala pajak yang diberlakukan! Lagipula kita sudah cukup dewasa, Matt! Aku bisa berdiri sendiri tanpa Arthur!"_

Aku menutup erat-erat wajahku dengan bantal, tak ingin mengingat kata-kata itu lebih lagi.

_ "Tapi… bagaimana dengan Kak Arthur, Al? Kau mau meninggalkannya? Coba kau pikirkan akan seperti apa perasaannya nanti!"_

Alfred, apakah kau menyesali pilihanmu saat itu? Sekarang kau lihat kan…? Sekarang kau tahu betapa terlukanya Kak Arthur karena pilihanmu. Andai waktu bisa diputar kembali, Alfred… Apa kau tak ingin mengulang lagi semuanya? Membatalkan pilihanmu untuk merdeka dari Inggris?

"Al…" bisikku pelan. "Apa kau sungguh tak ingin semuanya kembali seperti dulu…?"

Yang benar saja, Al… Kau juga merindukan saat-saat seperti dulu, kan? Saat dimana kita selalu tertawa bersama berempat?

"Aku hanya ingin kalian berdua akur kembali…" kataku pelan sambil memeluk erat bantal di tanganku. "Bukankah Kak Arthur dan Alfred masih menyayangi satu sama lain…? Kalian juga ingin semua kembali seperti dulu, kan? Kalian ingin bisa berbincang bersama lagi, tertawa bersama lagi…"

"Aku ingin kalian berdua kembali seperti dulu…"

Kelopak mataku terasa semakin berat. Beberapa detik kemudian, aku jatuh tertidur tanpa kusadari, tepat setelah kukatakan permohonan itu.

* * *

Sebuah ruangan aneh yang asing menyambutku begitu aku membuka mataku. Aku tak lagi tertidur di atas tempat tidur di kamarku. Bahkan aku tak yakin aku masih di rumahku saat ini. Aroma yang sedikit menyengat memenuhi ruangan beralaskan tatami tersebut. Kuamati sekilas ruangan yang remang-remang itu. Dinding ruangan tersebut dilapisi kertas dinding bermotif kupu-kupu yang indah, namun entah kenapa terkesan suram.

Aku berusaha bangkit mengambil posisi duduk. Baru kusadari setelahnya kalau aku tertidur di atas sebuah sofa berwarna merah.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun rupanya…"

Aku terlonjak kaget mendengar suara tersebut. Suara seorang wanita yang terdengar sangat dewasa. Suara itu berasal tepat di depanku. Seseorang berdiri di balik pintu geser tersebut. Pintu tersebut berderak terbuka, dan aku kembali terkejut melihat wanita tersebut.

Wanita itu tersenyum padaku sebelum akhirnya melangkah masuk dan kembali menutup pintu tersebut. Rambutnya yang hitam lurus tergerai dengan indah sepanjang kakinya. Matanya yang berwarna merah terang berkilat seperti batu rubi yang baru dipoles. Ia mengenakan sebuah kimono berwarna merah darah dengan motif kupu-kupu yang sangat indah dan elok.

Sangat cantik, namun pula terkesan misterius.

"Tempat ini adalah toko." Kata wanita itu, seolah membaca pikiranku yang bertanya-tanya dimana ini sebenarnya.

"Toko…?" tanyaku, meminta wanita itu untuk menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Toko yang akan mengabulkan segala permintaanmu."

Aku menatap wanita itu dengan heran. "Siapa sebenarnya kau…?" mencurigai wanita ini, mungkin agak sedikit jahat. Apalagi tempat ini mungkin saja tempat tinggalnya. Tapi siapapun pasti akan meras atak aman jika terbangun di sebuah tempat asing seperti ini bukan?

Wanita itu menjawab pertanyaanku dengan senyum yang anggun. "Orang-orang menyebut diriku Penyihir Dimensi." Jawabnya. "Namun kau boleh memanggilku Yuuko."

Penyihir? Aku hanya mendengar soal penyihir dari dongeng-dongeng yang diceritakan Kak Arthur. Masa iya penyihir itu benar-benar ada?

"Kau bebas percaya atau tidak." Kata wanita itu lagi, tetap dengan senyum. "Satu hal yang pasti, karena kau ada di toko ini sekarang, itu artinya kau memiliki suatu permohonan."

"Permohonan…?" tanyaku.

"Benar." Katanya. "Aku akan mengabulkan apapun permohonanmu, selama kau membayarnya dengan harga yang sesuai. Tidak kurang, juga tidak lebih. Harus seimbang."

Sedikit ragu-ragu, aku bangkit berdiri dari sofa tersebut dan melangkah mendekatinya. "Apa kau benar-benar dapat mengabulkan semua permohonanku?" tanyaku sambil menatap matanya, berusaha mencari jawaban di sana. "Apapun itu?"

Wanita itu kembali mengangguk. "Ya. Apapun."

Aku tahu Kak Arthur dan Kak Francis sudah berkali-kali mengingatkanku untuk tidak berbicara pada orang asing. Apalagi meminta bantuan kepada orang asing. Aku sendiri tak paham dari mana aku mendapat keyakinan saat itu, bahwa wanita ini pasti dapat membantuku.

Ia bisa mengabulkan permohonanku.

"Nah." Kata wanita itu lagi. Jemarinya yang panjang berlapis kulit yang pucat terangkat dan menyentuh daguku, sedikit menariknya ke bawah dengan lembut agar terbuka. "Katakanlah apa permohonanmu."

Tanpa ragu, aku segera menjawabnya.

"Kak Arthur dan Alfred…" kataku dengan suara bergetar. "Aku ingin mereka kembali akur seperti dulu. Aku tak ingin mereka saling menghindar lagi."

"Aku ingin mereka saling menyayangi lagi, seperti dulu…"

Keheningan yang menegangkan turun, membuatku merasa sedikit gelisah. Aku merasakan tangan wanita itu bergerak turun dan menjauh dari daguku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku, sedikit ragu-ragu kutatap mata rubi itu langsung. Senyum anggun yang tadi menghiasi wajahnya lenyap, berganti dengan wajah yang datar dan serius.

"Kau menginginkan cinta untuk orang lain." Kata wanita itu memecah keheningan. "Harganya tidak akan murah, kau tahu? Perasaan seseorang bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diubah dengan mudahnya."

Aku menunduk. "Aku tahu itu." Katanya.

"Ini adalah permintaanmu, dan kau harus membayarnya." Kata wanita itu lagi. "Kau harus mengorbankan sesuatu yang cukup besar untuk kebahagiaan orang lain."

"Akan kulakukan apapun demi mereka." Jawabku segera dengan tegas, mungkin tanpa pikir panjang. "Akan kuberikan apapun yang kupunya. Kumohon, kabulkan permohonanku."

Kesunyian kembali turun di antara kami. Wanita itu memandangku lekat-lekat, membuatku merasa sedikit tidak nyaman. Namun kemudian, sebuah senyum yang anggun kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

"Baiklah kalau itu keinginanmu." Kata wanita itu. "Aku akan mengabulkannya… dengan harga yang sesuai darimu."

Aku menelan ludah, menatap mata wanita itu dengan sedikit perasaan tegang.

"Kau menginginkan cinta untuk orang lain." Kata wanita itu. "Karena itu, aku akan mengambil 'cinta' itu sendiri dari dirimu."

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya, tidak paham akan apa yang ia maksudkan.

"Selama ini kau hidup di dunia yang penuh dengan cinta." Kata wanita itu melanjutkan. "orang-orang disekitarmu begitu mencintai dan memperhatikanmu. Bagi mereka, kau adalah sebuah prioritas yang tidak bisa dilupakan."

"Dan itulah yang akan kuambil darimu."

Mata violetku terbelalak. Detik itu juga aku mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh wanita itu.

"Duniamu tak akan sama lagi seperti sebelumnya." Kata wanita itu lagi. "Cinta yang selama ini selalu memanjakanmu, mungkin akan lenyap. Mungkin kau akan merasa kesepian dan menderita. Dan itu bukanlah hal yang mudah bagimu…"

Sedikit perasaan takut dan ragu merayap masuk ke dalam hatiku. Apa ini maksudnya aku akan dilupakan semua orang? Tak akan ada lagi yang menganggapku penting? Tak akan ada lagi yang menyayangiku…?

"Tapi kalau kulakukan ini semua…" kataku dengan suara bergetar. "Kak Arthur dan Alfred akan kembali seperti dulu?"

"Itupun tergantung pada mereka." Kata wanita itu. "Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau tetap pada permohonanmu?"

Aku tahu inilah kesempatan terakhirku. Ini saatnya aku memilih.

Apa aku yakin, aku akan membuang semua cinta yang selama ini kurasakan demi mereka? Apa aku yakin aku bisa bertahan sendirian tanpa perhatian mereka semua? Demi mereka?

Demi Kak Arthur dan Alfred…

"Tak apa." Jawabku kemudian.

Wanita itu kembali menatapku lurus di mata. Saat itu aku berusaha menguatkan diri, agar aku tetap pada pilihanku semula.

"Tak apa?" wanita itu mengulangi kata-kataku.

"Ya. Tak apa-apa." Tegasku. "Biarlah aku menjadi keberadaan yang terlupakan. Ini semua kulakukan demi mereka. Asal mereka berdua bahagia, aku juga bahagia…"

Senyum yang ramah kembali terkembang di bibir wanita itu.

"Baiklah." Katanya. Ia lalu meletakkan sebuah tangannya di atas mataku, menutupnya perlahan. Sesaat aku terdiam, merasakan kegelapan tak berbobot seolah menarikku kembali. "Permohonanmu sudah terkabulkan."

Dan itulah kata-kata terakhir yang tertangkap oleh telingaku sebelum semuanya kembali dalam kehampaan…

* * *

"MATTHEW!"

Kedua mataku tersentak terbuka ketika kurasakan sebuah guncangan yang cukup kuat di bahuku. Aku mengerjap sesaat, membuat mataku beradaptasi akan cahaya di ruangan itu. Aku kemudian menyadari bahwa aku masih berbaring di atas tempat tidurku, di rumahku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku, dan mendapati sosok dua orang yang kukenal duduk di sisi tempat tidurku, menatapku dengan raut khawatir.

"Kak Arthur…? Alfred…?" aku menyebut nama mereka berdua dalam sebuah gumaman kecil.

Kulihat Kak Arthur menghela napas panjang. "Astaga Matt, kukira terjadi sesuatu… Kau tak pernah tertidur sampai sesiang ini…"

"Eh…?" sedikit kebingungan, aku menatap ke luar jendela. Rupanya matahari sudah sangat tinggi. Mungkin ini sudah lewat tengah hari. Padahal seingatku aku tertidur sedikit sore kemarin.

"Kamu baik-baik saja, Matt?" tanya Alfred.

Sedikit bingung, aku kembali mengingat toko dan wanita berkimono tersebut. Apa itu semua mimpi? Karena aku begitu ingin mereka berdua akur kembali…?

Tunggu…

Detik itu, aku menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Aku kembali mengamati Kak Arthur dan Alfred. Kulihat mereka mengobrol dengan ringannya, sesekali menatapku sambil menanyaiku dengan wajah khawatir. Bahkan sempat kulihat Alfred tertawa ringan sambil merangkul bahu Kak Arthur…

Apa yang terjadi…?

Mereka… berbaikan?

"Ka… Kak Arthur… Al…" panggilku pelan. Benarkah mereka sudah akur kembali? Kalau begitu, toko yang waktu itu, dan wanita penyihir itu… semuanya bukan mimpi?

"Harusnya kau mengeceknya lebih awal, git!" seru Kak Arthur pada Alfred. "Gimana kalau memang terjadi apa-apa? Masa kau tidak sadar adikmu sendiri belum bangun sampai sesiang ini?"

"Mau gimana lagi. Aku kan juga punya urusan sendiri…" kata Alfred sambil merenggut manja pada Arthur.

"Kesibukanmu yang kau tahu itu cuma makan dan main, tahu." Kata Arthur.

"Hei! Aku ini negara yang baru merdeka! Wajar kan, kalau aku banyak urusan?"

Mereka bahkan membicarakan masalah kemerdekaan Amerika seenteng ini? Aku pun tak lagi melihat raut terluka di wajah Kak Arthur. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi semalam…?

"Anu… Kak…"

"Dia juga keluargamu kan? Biar sibuk, mestinya kau perhatikan dia juga dong."

"Iya iyaaa… aku mengertiii… Lain kali tak akan kuulangiii…"

"Jangan menjawab dengan ogah-ogahan begitu, git! Kau mendengarkan tidak, sih?"

"Aku dengar kok! Arthur, kamu itu kalau marah-marah terus bisa beneran jadi kakek-kakek, lho! Kamu itu jauh jauuuhhh lebih tua dariku tahu!"

"Berisik! Kalau kau tahu aku lebih tua, harusnya kau lebih menghormatiku, kan?"

Aku terdiam. Saat itu aku sadar.

Mereka tidak memperhatikanku.

Mereka boleh mengkhawatirkanku saat itu. Tapi mereka sama sekali tidak memperhatikanku. Selama beberapa lama, Kak Arthur dan Alfred hanya ribut mulut di kamarku, sebelum akhirnya Alfred kabur keluar kamar dengan Kak Arthur mengejar di belakangnya, membentak dan menyumpahinya habis-habisan.

Sedikitpun mereka tak lagi menatap mataku.

Barulah aku yakin kalau kejadian di toko itu bukanlah mimpi. Bukan sepenuhnya mimpi. Karena sekarang, semuanya menjadi kenyataan. Kak Arthur dan Alfred tak lagi saling menghindar. Mereka bisa kembali seperti semula. Dengan sedikit bertengkar mungkin, mengingat sifat tsundere Kak Arthur. Tapi pertengkaran itu, aku paham betul, hanya sebuah cara terselubung untuk mengungkapkan betapa keduanya masih saling memperhatikan dan menyayangi satu sama lain.

Permohonanku sungguh terkabul.

Begitu juga dengan harga yang kubayar…

Aku tersenyum, sedikit merasa miris. "Tak apa-apa…" gumamku pelan. "Ini demi mereka. Dan benar kan? Aku merasa bahagia ketika melihat mereka bahagia…"

"Tak apa… ini cukup bagiku."

"Ini pilihanku."

"Dan aku sama sekali tidak menyesal…"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**

* * *

**

"Mattie~ terima kasih pancakenya ya…. Enak sekali, lho!" Gilbert memelukku dari belakang ketika aku disibukkan di wastafel oleh tumpukan cucian piring. Sedikit salah tingkah, aku menyandarkan punggungku di tubuhnya.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau suka sekali masakanku ini…" kataku sedikit berdalih.

"Tentu saja dong!" kata Gilbert. "Pancake tadi sama awesome-nya dengan yang membuatnya!"

Wajahku kembali memerah. Pujian-pujian sederhana yang selalu diucapkan Gilbert, tak pernah sekalipun membuatku merasa bosan. Kenyataan bahwa dia selalu mengingat dan memperhatikanku sudah sangat cukup untuk membuatku merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya.

Mengingat apa yang terjadi dulu, terkadang membuatku kembali bertanya-tanya. Jika memang sang wanita penyihir itu mengambil semua perhatian orang-orang di sekitarku sebagai harga permintaanku, kenapa Gilbert begitu memperhatikanku?

"Ngg… Gilbert…" kataku sedikit ragu.

"Hm?" respon singkat darinya, tanda bahwa ia sepenuhnya memperhatikanku.

"Apa aku boleh tahu…" kataku sambil menatap matanya melalui cermin yang tergantung di depan kami. "Kenapa kau begitu memperhatikanku?"

Kulihat ekspresi Gilbert berubah menjadi tatapan heran sekaligus kaget. "Kenapa kau tahu-tahu bertanya begitu?" tanyanya. "Kau… tidak merasa terganggu kan, karena aku tiap hari mampir ke sini?"

Dengan cepat aku menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak! Aku senang setiap kali kau datang ke rumahku!" kataku. Kulihat wajah Gilbert menjadi sedikit lega mendengar jawabanku.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu… Sementara banyak orang melupakan keberadaanku, kenapa hanya kau yang memperhatikanku." Kataku. "Ngg… Mungkin ini terdengar bodoh, tapi semua ini bukan semata karena kau suka… masakanku kan? Aku hanya ingin tahu…"

Detik berikutnya, kurasakan kedua lengan Gilbert turun dari bahuku, hingga berhenti dan kini melingkar di pinggangku dengan erat, membuatku semakin dekat dalam pelukannya. Wajahnya bersentuhan dengan sisi wajahku, sehingga aku bisa merasakan napasnya yang tenang dan hangat. Kurasakan wajahku kini semakin memanas. Dari pantulan cermin, kulihat ia tersenyum lembut.

"Pemikiran itu memang bodoh, Matt." Kata Gilbert lembut. Tak lebih dari sekedar gumaman, namun kata-katanya terdengar jelas di telingaku. Sedikit penasaran, aku menoleh ke samping dan menatap mata merahnya langsung, meminta penjelasan lebih.

Sebuah senyuman lebar melengkung sempurna menghiasi wajah Gilbert. "Biarpun masakanmu jadi seperti Arthur juga, Matt, perasaanku tidak akan berubah." Katanya. Kata-katanya mungkin terdengar konyol, tapi aku tahu dia tidak main-main.

"Jadi…" tanyaku lagi. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau lihat dariku, Gil?"

Sekilas Gilbert tampak seperti berpikir. "Hm… apa ya? Mungkin semuanya?" katanya dengan ekspresi polosnya, entah itu dibuat-buat atau tidak. Dengan sebuah senyuman lebar lagi, ia kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku suka semua yang ada pada dirimu, Matt. Kekuranganmu, kelebihanmu, semuanya." Lanjut Gilbert. "Aku mencintaimu apa adanya."

Kurasakan seluruh darahku berdesir memenuhi kepalaku, membuat wajahku semakin memerah dan memanas. Aku tak bisa lagi menahan senyuman di wajahku. Dan juga perasaan yang hangat dan lembut yang merayap memenuhi hatiku.

"Terima kasih, Gil…" bisikku dalam rengkuhan tangannya. Sambil tersenyum, aku semakin menyandarkan punggungku padanya, tak ingin lepas dari kehangatan yang membuatku merasa aman ini.

Aku tak ingin menghubung-hubungkan Gilbert dengan apa yang terjadi di masa lalu. Gilbert, aku yakin, tak ada hubungannya dengan segala harga yang kubayar dulu demi Kak Arthur dan Alfred. Aku tak meragukan perasaannya. Aku tahu ia tulus, aku tahu ia bersungguh-sungguh.

Apapun yang telah aku korbankan dulu di masa lalu, aku sudah menemukan jalan keluar di masa sekarang ini. Di antara cinta yang meninggalkan dan melupakanku, aku tahu aku sudah menemukan satu cinta yang tak akan pernah pergi dari sisiku.

Aku tahu aku sudah menemukannya… dalam diri Gilbert.

* * *

Jauh di sana, entah di negeri lain, di sisi dimensi waktu yang lain, atau mungkin sungguh di dunia yang lain, seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang menghisap pipa tembakaunya. Mata merah rubi wanita itu menengadah ke atas, menatap bulan yang menggantung di langit dengan cahayanya yang kuning keemasan.

Diiringi hembusan kepulan asap dari bibirnya, ia tersenyum.

"Aku tak akan sekejam itu, membiarkanmu menempuh semuanya dalam kesendirian." Kata wanita tersebut. "Lagipula, permintaanmu tersebut sama sekali tak bisa mengubah satu takdir yang sudah terlukis sejak awal."

"Takdir yang telah mengikatmu dengan pemuda yang mencintaimu, sejak awal…"

**FIN**

**A/N : **Lame Ending TT_TT... Hhhh, ini memang pengalaman pertama saya nulis cerita romance, jadi kalau agak aneh, mohon maklum ya... Ngomong-ngomong, udah pada tahu kan, si wanita penyihir itu siapa? Yap, betul sekali... Ichihara Yuuko dari **xxxHOLiC** (Disclaimer : CLAMP) ^^ sekali lagi saya mohon kritik dan sarannya, readers... ^^

R&R please...?


End file.
